I still Believe, Still believe in Love
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: Song fic. I still believe by Hayden Panettiere... “So Casey, Still believe in love?” Lizzie questioned. Everyone’s attention directed towards Casey. Possibly Dasey


_I dont own anyone or anything.  
Song : I still Believe by Hayden Panettiere  
Enjoy!_

* * *

I still believe… Believe in love

She was 18, depressed, and never felt so alone. He knew it was his fault. He didn't want to break her heart. He just wanted to keep her safe from the pain he knew would come, If anyone ever knew they were in love. So he didn't what he thought was best, he rejected her. She hadn't been the same since. The only people who knew about anything that had been going on was Lizzie and Edwin. There was no keeping anything from those two.

_Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

"Casey, can I come in?" Lizzie said knocking on Casey's bedroom door. Casey wiped a stray tear from her check as she sat up in her bed. "Sure." she called out to her little sister.

Lizzie made her way over the bed, and took a seat beside Casey. "I'm worried about you!" Lizzie whispered. This made Casey feel bad. She didn't want Lizzie to worry.

"Casey it's been six months. Can't you just try and move on already!" Lizzie said, she was getting frustrated. "You can't just keep feeling sorry for yourself!" Lizzie shouted. Casey just sat there staring at her, in disbelief.

"Lizzie you don't understand!" Casey said shaking her head. "I know somehow I will find a way, I'll be the old Casey again. There are brighter days for me ahead." She added. Lizzie was still upset, but listed.

"I know someday he will see I'm the one! He's waiting for me Lizzie, I know he is!" Casey said, a smile capturing her lips for the first time in months. "Derek loves me, he cannot deny it forever."

_**I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing will keep me away**_

"I'm not giving up. I can't." Casey said. She looked over to her little sister, but before Lizzie could protest Casey stopped her. "Nothing and no one is going to stop me. Not even him. I know he thinks this is what's best. But its not. And eventually he's going to realize it." She finished. Lizzie sighed, She knew there was nothing she could say to change Casey's mind.

"What makes you so sure that everything's going to work out?" Lizzie asked. She couldn't understand how anybody could still believe in anything after what Derek had said to her before.

"Because, He didn't mean it. And I… I still believe in Destiny. We're meant to be together Liz. Before I go to sleep at night. I wish on the stars, the he would just, finally, be ready to take a chance." Casey replied. Her voice was filled with a confidence that Lizzie hadn't hear in such a long time. "I still believe in love." Casey Finished.

"Well, If your so sure. I think there is only one thing left for you to do?" Lizzie said. Casey looked at her with confusion spread across her face. "Talk to him." Lizzie added. Casey's eyes grew big, and this time, before Casey could protest Lizzie Stopped her.  
"Go. Talk to him. Prove to us all, the there is still a reason to believe in love." Lizzie whispered. Casey realized that her sister was growing up faster than she realized. She just nodded and headed for the door.

**_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_**

**_I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles_**

****

Casey stood at Derek's door for what seemed to be an Eternity before she finally built up the courage to knock. "Come in." Derek shouted over his music. She slowly turned the knob and entered.

Once Derek looked and realized it was her, he knew something was up. "You okay?" he asked as he set down on the edge of his bed. Casey shook her head. "We need to talk." she said, a little faster than she intended. "Huh?" Derek said, not really understanding what she said. "Can we talk?" she said, slower this time. Derek just nodded. All though he himself wasn't sure he was ready for what was to come.

"Derek… you know that I love you. And I know you said, That its not possible, that we could never be together, that someone like you could never be with someone like me, and all that other stuff. But Derek, I know you enough to know that you didn't mean that. Derek just please be honest with me. Do you love me too?" Casey spoke slowly, not wanting to have to repeat herself. She was choking up a little, and Derek could tell she was terrified. But still he wanted to protect her from the cruelness of the world that she would come to face if they were ever to date.

"No." He lied. Casey sighed and looked him in the eyes. "That's Bull and we both know it!" Casey stated, she wanted to yell, but she didn't want the whole house to hear. "You and I both know, that we are meant to be." She cried. And Derek's heart broke. How could he do this to her?

Casey reached over and grabbed his hand, Derek smiled. He knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. "Oh Case… Your right. This is real, I can't deny it anymore. I can't keep watching myself break your heart." He said Reaching over and wiping away her tears. She smiled. She was hearing what she had wished so many times she'd hear.

**_It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong_**

"I'm just…" Derek started, but Casey cut him off. "Scared?" She questioned. Derek nodded. "What if this isn't right. What will everyone say. I don't want them to say something that's going to hurt you. Casey all I've ever wanted to do was protect you." Derek confessed. "Oh well then Calling me Klutszilla wasn't a good idea!" She joked, trying to ease the tension. "That was a cover up." Derek replied. She just nodded.

"Derek, a lot of people are probably going to have a lot of hurtful things to say. I've excepted it. But I know no matter what they say, that this isn't wrong." She stated, trying to assure him. "How do you know that?" He questioned. "Because I know that my heart can't be wrong." She replied. And for the first time, Derek know that everything was going to some how be okay.

**_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_**

**_Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all_**

****

Lizzie and Edwin sat outside the bedroom door listening to their older siblings. "Remember 3 years ago when all they did was fight constantly?" Edwin asked. Lizzie giggled, "Yea, I thought I was going to go crazy." Edwin nodded in agreement. "The proves love really can cause miracles." Lizzie pointed out. "Yep. It changed Everything." he replied.

"I'm glad Casey's not going to be so upset anymore. The darkness she was living in, it scared me." Lizzie said, confiding in Edwin. "Yea, it scared you, me, and Derek. He just didn't let anyone know he was scared." He added.

"So how long do you think they will last?" Edwin said, as he pulled out a little notebook. "Oh my god Edwin you are not even taking bets on how long they will last!" Lizzie said smacking him playfully in the arm. "Oh come on Liz. Just think about it. Everyone is going to want to get in on the bet. Think about the money we could make." Edwin said trying to weasel her into his plan. "No lets think about how much money I'm going to make when I win! Put me down for… Forever."

Edwin looked at her like she was had 5heads. "WHAT? Forever. What makes you think those two are going to be together for ever?" he asked. Lizzie looked at him smiling, "Because, I believe in love, and I believe in destiny. Those two are meant to be together, they're destined to be with each other. Love like that, It last forever." She replied.

Edwin looked at her, and was just about to reply when the door flew open and Casey and Derek emerged. "What are you two doing?" Casey shouted. Lizzie and Edwin exchanged glances. "Busted!" They both whispered. "They were Eavesdropping Case." Derek stated, Casey wasn't the smartest branch on the tree, but it was just one of many things he loved her for.

_**'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love**_

"So Casey, Still believe in love?" Lizzie questioned. Everyone's attention directed towards Casey. "Yes. I never stopped believing." She replied.

**_Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love_**

****

* * *

_R&R if you'd like! Keep in mind I wrote this pretty fast, and it probably could have been bunches of better :( lol  
Ash♥_


End file.
